


Comfort Clothes

by thefriendlyghost31



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Feminine Michael, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlyghost31/pseuds/thefriendlyghost31
Summary: Michael always seemed unhappy with the clothing he wore. Luke picked up on this and decided to change that.





	

Michael tugged at his sleeves as they walked through the mall. Each shop full of beautiful skirts caught his eye. He glanced down at his boring, ripped up skinny jeans and sighed.   
Luke always noticed this. He noticed the way Michael seemed to be uncomfortable in his clothing. His boyfriend was always pulling at his clothing and eyeing more feminine things. This confused Luke, but he was beginning to understand. Maybe Michael would be more happy wearing 'girl' clothes.   
After shopping, the boys returned to their flat. Michael immediately started playing videogames, putting his headset on and losing himself in the tv. A while later, Luke decided to take action.  
"Michael?" Luke called softly, standing up from the couch. Michael glanced at him, not really paying him much mind. He was too focused on the game to really respond.  
"I'll be back in a bit, Okay?" Luke murmured and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Michael nodded, hardly acknowledging it. His fingers moved quickly on the controller in his hands.  
With that, Luke left their shared apartment. He returned to the mall they had visited today. The blond boy's eyes wandered over anything he had seen his boyfriend look at. He finally settled on one thing he was certain Michael would like. Luke smiled at the pastel pink skirt in his hands. Michael had always had an appreciation for pastel colors. After purchasing the item, Luke returned home.   
"Michael, I'm home!" He called as he walked in. Luke was surprised to see that the older boy wasn't still occupied with videogames.   
"In the bedroom!" Michael called back.   
Nerves began to nip at Luke's stomach. What if Mikey didn't like it? What if Luke was mistaken and his boyfriend didn't like this stuff? These thoughts plagued his mind as Luke made his way to their shared room.  
"Hey Lukey." Michael greeted, looking at his boyfriend from his spot on the bed. He was laying on his stomach, messing around on his phone. "What's in the bag?"  
"A gift." Luke bit his lip anxiously.   
"A gift?" Michael questioned,"Why'd you get me a gift?" Luke chuckled.  
"I'm your boyfriend, dork. I can get you spontaneous gifts. Plus, I thought you uh... Might like this." Michael smiled,"Okay, what is it?" Luke took a breath before handing over the bag with the skirt inside. The other boy took it and glanced inside.  
Michael's cheeks turned bright red as he pulled the skirt out.   
"Do you like it?" Luke asked nervously.   
"I-I love it. How did you know?"  
"I saw you looking at stuff like that. You always seem uncomfortable in your clothes, so I figured maybe you'd like something a bit different." Luke grinned at his clearly surprised and happy boyfriend.   
"Thanks, Lukey." Michael murmured before quickly getting up and hugging him. Luke chuckled and hugged him back, kissing the top of the older boy's head.  
"No problem, babe. Now, why don't you go try that on for me?"   
Michael nodded before going to the bathroom to change. He slipped off his jeans, letting them pool on the floor near his feet. He replaced them with the skirt, pulling it up his legs to rest on his hips. It fit perfectly. How did Luke know what size to get?  
That question left his mind as Michael looked in the mirror. The sight of himself in an article of clothing that he actually felt comfortable in brought happy tears to his eyes. He didn't let them fall, though.  
After a few moments, Michael walked back in the room. He gave Luke a shy smile.   
"Awe, don't you look pretty?" The taller blond said, grinning. He hugged the skirt-clad boy.

Later that night, the boys were laying in bed. Michael's head rested on Luke's chest as the younger boy hummed a familiar tune.  
"So you really don't mind?" Michael asked quietly.  
"Mind what, Mikey?"  
"That I like wearing 'girl' clothes?" Luke lifted his boyfriend's chin up so he was looking at him.   
"Michael, I honestly don't care what you wear, you look good in anything. As long as it makes you happy, I'm okay with it." Luke smiled softly at Michael. The other smiled as well and leaned up, kissing the younger blond.   
Michael didn't have to be scared of being himself anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. I think we can all appreciate some Fem!Michael xx


End file.
